<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>周囡的日记 by Encore_chaud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104689">周囡的日记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud'>Encore_chaud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人鱼番外 存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>南以颜喻, 张颜齐/周震南</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>周囡的日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold，</p><p>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold</p><p>一、<br/>我经常做梦梦见自己是一条人鱼，生活在小小的池塘里，我连转身都困难。池塘里的水只够我湿润一下体表的青灰色鳞片，我不敢相信我变成人鱼之后会这么丑，像个怪物一样。</p><p>有一个梦是我坐在池塘边哭，眼泪掉下来是一颗颗透明的珠子，我快缺水而死了，当时真的感觉到自己喘不上气，鱼尾巴打在池塘壁上发出啪的一声响，恐惧让我突然醒过来。是张颜齐的水杯砸到床头柜上的声音，他看着我问我怎么了，我说不出话，眼泪糊了一脸，他凑过来仔细帮我把眼泪擦干，抱住了我。他的拥抱像海水，我又变成了人鱼。</p><p>二、<br/>参加节目的压力真的很大，我仅有的睡眠时间全在做梦，梦见自己在池塘里艰难喘息。只有张颜齐抱我的时候，我才能跳进大海。</p><p>三、<br/>出道之后我还是会做梦，但是张颜齐已经很少抱我了，从什么时候开始我也记不清了。他会尽量避免在一切有空气的地方和我单独接触，对，我只有在梦里做一条人鱼的时候才能独占他，或者说，他才能独占我。我不是没有看见他的眼神，他永远像海水一样吸引我。我曾经以为我和他会人鱼和大海，我们不会离开对方。现在大多数时候我只能看见他的背影。</p><p> </p><p>我是只被驱逐的人鱼。</p><p>四、<br/>我躲在他家附近的池塘里有一个月，每天看着他弓着背上班下班的时候我都期待着他能发现我，但是当他渐渐出现在我面前，我还是一阵慌乱，我是不是该给他唱支歌。他看起来不是很惊讶，以一种温柔到不可思议的方式把我抱了起来，他说 “ 小家伙，跟我走吧。”</p><p>五、<br/>张颜齐今天做游戏又没有选我，我努力压抑难过勉强和他开玩笑说生气了。<br/>没有人认为我们吵架了，连姚琛也觉得，“你别乱想，张颜齐怎么会和你生气！”</p><p> </p><p>人鱼能感受到大海的每一丝情绪，但是不知道为什么。张颜齐在睡觉，我鬼使神差地坐在他床边看着他，他现在很瘦了，头发乱糟糟的堆在脑袋上，眉眼疲惫。他床边放着一堆膏药，有些我用过，有些没有。我悄悄摸他的头发，觉得又不是很难过了。</p><p> </p><p>六、<br/>梦里的张颜齐不会那么疲惫，他穿着旧夹克，抱着我缩在沙发上看书，“小怪物，你看得懂字吗？能不能听懂我说话？你饿不饿？要不要喝水，离开水那么久你不会难受吗？” 我偷偷翻白眼，好烦一男的，怎么这么话多，他见我不吭声，把我转向他，眼睛盯着我“不然，我把你送回大海吧？你家是在海里吧。” 我突然怒火上涌，一掌拍在他脸上，<br/>“嘶！”     不许放我走！<br/>张颜齐听懂了一样得意一笑，“那你就是我的人鱼了”<br/>我把自己扒拉进他怀里，掉了几滴眼泪，我终于回到大海了。</p><p> </p><p>是不是只有我专属于你一个人，你才能毫无顾忌拥抱我。</p><p> </p><p>七、<br/>我梦里的张颜齐会种花，神奇。但是他带给我的都是花店买来的，他以为我不知道。但是他每次上班我都会跟着，我求一只狗叼着篮子带我。我能在那座工厂外面看一天，等到暮色低垂，他出来我再回家。他不会知道的，他会在花店费很长时间给我挑一支规整漂亮的鲜花。可是我一直惦记着偶然看到他握在手里的一朵蓝色雏菊。</p><p> </p><p>八、<br/>有好几次，我想叫住张颜齐，直接了当问他，张颜齐，我们怎么会变成现在这样。我知道他最终会笑着说无事发生，但我还是想问。我受不了他渐渐远离我身侧的位置，受不了他眼神的每一次躲闪，受不了他现在对我做的一切。</p><p> </p><p>但是我懂，我才为我的无能为力难过。</p><p> </p><p>九、<br/>我和张颜齐说我有人鱼同伴，我要回大海了，我慢慢长大了。我装作不经意泄露出我可能会离开他的消息。我只能忍心在梦里逼他。</p><p> </p><p>十、<br/>但我最终还是没等到给我的花，我甚至没能等到张颜齐下班，我就做不了人鱼了。我不做梦了，我的睡眠时间又名副其实充满了睡眠。这是从未有过的感受，我恍惚间反应过来，我的梦本来就是我偷来的慰籍，现在它消失了。我本来就不是人鱼，没有拥有过大海。</p><p> </p><p>十一、<br/>我永远变不了只属于张颜齐的小怪物，小人鱼。我最近一直在想，这样也挺好的，我们不会捅破窗户纸，也没有人会受伤。也许有一天，张颜齐会想给我种一朵花，只属于我一个人的。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>